Shroomy Shots
by FairHairedAdventureSeeker
Summary: A bunch of random Mario one shots that come from wherever random one shots come from.
1. FABULOUS!

**_Shroomy Shots_**

* * *

**__****Hi there! This is Luigi. I am doing the authors notes since is to lazy to!**

**Me: I heard that. : I**

* * *

**_FABULOUS!_**

__Toadette was at Coconut Mall shopping for a new dress. She went into a new store called _Miss. Banana. _Toadette looked through the whole store and found millions of things to try on. First up a bright yellow sundress with a red boa and purple diva sunglasses. There was a runway in the middle of the store with a photagrapher. Toadette went on it and this is what happened. "You look FABULOUS B***H! JUST STUNNING!"

Toadette blushed. She had no idea what to say. She went back to change into another outfit she found. Every outfit was the same thing. Toadette just gathered up her things and payed for what she wanted. As she was leaving she heard the photographer guy yelling at other customers.

**YOU LOOK ****_FABULOUS!_**


	2. Iggy Koopa and the Magic Bricks!

**_Iggy Koopa and the Magic Bricks!_**

* * *

**Iggy is my favorite Koopaling! I think it's funny when he slaps his butt in Super Mario Brothers Wii.**

* * *

LALALALA! Iggy Koopa sang. " I have a feeling _nothing_ can go wrong today!" Then a giant brick fell from the ceiling, crushing Iggy. Iggy just made it out of the brick. Now nothing can go wrong! Then one of Lemmy's balls came and hit him on the head, knocking him out. When Iggy came to a few hours later, Mortan was standing over him drooling. A bunch of drool hit Iggy on the head, giving him an unwanted shower. Iggy slowly walked back to his room to find Larry digging through his stuff. "Larry what are you doing in here?" then Larry flipped out and tried to kill him with a hammer. Somehow Wendy had got Iggy to play tea party with her. Iggy was wearing a pink, poofy dress, a white boa, and a sunhat. After Wendy made him play tea party, Iggy flipped out and tried to kill everyone with a hammer.

* * *

Potter Puppet pals referance in here! Poor Iggy! So things did go wrong for him...

BIYA!


	3. Yoshi Truth

**_Yoshi_****_Truth_**

* * *

**Has anyone else really looked at Yoshi's wepons?**

* * *

It was Yoshi VS Luigi in Super Smash Brothers. Luigi kicked Yoshi off the stage but somehow, he managed to climb back on. Yoshi yelled "NOW YOUR"E GONNA GET IT LUIGI!" Then Yoshi pooped out an egg and threw it at Luigi. Luigi caught it and yelled at Yoshi. " YOSHI DON'T YOU REALISE YOU ARE THROWING YOUR UNBORN CHILDREN AT ME?!" "Hmmm... I never really thought about it that way". Yoshi said. Luigi also said this: "Yoshi, If you can give birth does that mean you are a women?" The question seemed inncontent enough but it sent Yoshi over the edge. "RAWR!" Yoshi yelled at Luigi. Luigi just made a face like this 0-0 "Pfft, so not scary." Then Yoshi sent Luigi flying off the stage and into the crowed.

* * *

**Yep. Now you know the truth. YOSHI IS A WOMEN!  
BIYA!**


	4. What Really Happens

**_Bowser and the Princess_**

* * *

**What exactly happens when the Princess gets kidnapped.**

* * *

Mario and Peach were enjoying a lovely picnic in the park "Mario, I'm gonna go to the ladies room. Okay?" "Okay Peach, see you when you get back." he said. But the Princess never did come back. Then Mario got a letter from Bowser. It said: Bwahahahahaha! Eye have cidnapped ur Pincess! She wil bee min! Bwhahahahaha! Bowzer

Mario thought " Should I be worried about the fact that he kidnaped the Princess, or that he can't spell?" Then Mario went off to go rescue his girlfriend for the 1,000,000,000,000,000,000th time.

_Meanwhile,_

Bowser had Peach in the large cage with the bow on it. "Bwahahahaha! Princess Peach, will you marry me now?" "No." "Now?" "No." This went on for hours until Bowser had heard word that Mario was in the castle. He grabbed a nearby goomba and made him get into a toad suit. "Wait in the room behind me." Bowser hissed. The battle went on like normal, Mario jumped in the big turtle 3 times and he fell into the lava below. Mario went through the door to find a goomba in a poorly sewn toad outfit. "Sorry Mario, but our Princess is in another castle!" said the goomba in a high squeaky voice. Mario stomped in it, grabbed the Princess and left for home.

* * *

**Sorry fans, but your FairHairedAdventureSeeker is in another castle!**


	5. Mario and L

**_Mario and L_**

* * *

**What happens when two of Nintendo's most famous characters get into an argument? Read to find out!**

* * *

Mario stood, yelling at the guy in green. "I SAVE A PRINCESS FROM A GIANT TURTLE! TOP THAT!"

The guy in green yelled back at Mario "AT LEAST I DON"T SAY DUMB THINGS IN A FAKE ACCENT LIKE LETSA GO!

Mario came up with a clever comeback, "WELL YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL!"

Mr. Greenguy now made up insult about Mario's clothes, "WELL I DON"T WEAR OVERALLS! THEY LOOK STUPID AND THEY DON'T GET THE LADIES!"

Mario only had one more thing to say. "DRESS BOY, DRESS BOY!"

Then Link spoke. "It's not a dress, it's a tunic!"

"Dress boy, dress boy!" Mario kept taunting.

Then Link got out the Master Sword and sliced Mario in half. Luckly, Mario had a few extra 1ups on him.

This can go on for hours!

* * *

**For the love of Termina! We don't have hours! We only have 24 hours left until the moon falls! Suddenly, the moon fell killing everybody. Lol. I love Majora's Mask. But I love Luigi more!**


	6. Dimentio's Hidden Face

**_Dimentio's Hidden Face_**

* * *

**Hiya! I set out to discover what is under Dimentio's mask! WARNING: HIS FACE MIGHT BE GROSS! But IDK yet.**

* * *

LALALALALA! I yelled loudly while skiping into Castle Bleck randomly for no reason. Then O'Chunks came out of his room and said "Dangnabit, child! Can't I work on my essay without being botherd by brainwashed minions?!" "I AM NOT A MINION O'CABAGE! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY FAIRHAIREDADVENTURSEEKER!" Then O'Chunks said "That is the stupidest name ever I am going to work on my essay now." "BYE!" I yelled. Then I ran into Dimentio's room. The psyopathic jester was alseep. "Aww he looks so peaceful! NOT FOR LONG!" Then I ripped off his mask and stared in shock. "OMIGOSH! DIMENTIO IS REALL A..." Then Dimentio woke up knocked me out with some magic and took his mask back.

* * *

**Lol. What is really under his mask? Idk. Whatever.** **_Ciao!_**


	7. Camp Four Swords and Wario

**_Camp Four Swords and Wario_**

* * *

**LOL! Hiya! Just so you know I don't own this. It is based off a video I saw on youtube. I know this is a bit Zelda-ish but I didn't feel like making a whole new fic for a one-shot.**

* * *

**_Links:_**

_**Green Link: Normal Link**_

_**Blue Link: Downer/Sad Link**_

_**Red Link: Crazy Link**_

_**Purple Link: Gay Link**_

* * *

Purple Link: Okay guys, have you finished setting up camp yet? (brushes hat over sholder)

Blue Link: (Hugging deku plushie) Yeah... I set up that tent over there... so I can sleep... and stuff.

Red Link: HEY GUYS I GOT THE FIRE STARTED! BURN! BUUUURN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Green Link: Whatever.

Red Link: YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!

Purple Link: (Adjusts hat again) Okay... Well I carved our names onto that chest over there it's like soo totally FABULOUS!

(Chest Says: Red, Green, Blue, and ME!)

Green Link:...

Suddenly... An advertisement appears! CRAZY WARIO'S OVERPRICED MICRO GAMES!

-super fun!

-Five Seconds long!

- $100!

COME DOWN TO CRAZY WARIO'S TODAY!

Links: ...

* * *

**Again, I don't own this. If you want to look it up it is called Camp Four Swords and Wario. Also if you liked this check out Fair Haired Adventure Seekers! Biya!**


	8. ZINGA!

**_ZINGA!_**

* * *

**I don't know what to say about this. Uhh. I LIKE KITTIES! MEOW MEOW! :3**

* * *

**__**Mario was just walking around one day, being all awesome and stuff when a letter fell from the sky and landed on his head. "WTH?" Mario shouted. Then he ripped open the letter. It said: Deer Maryo, This iz Bowzer. Eye have knot cidnapped the Pincess an she iz safez inzise hers caztle. Fom Bowzer Pee Ess: This is knot an joke.

Mario finished reading the letter. He decided to check on the Princess, just in case. When he got inside a random toad said the famous line. "Sorry Mario, but out Princess is in another castle! Just kidding! She is in the room at the end of this hallway, to the right." Mario shoved the toad into a wall and walked to the door. He though he heard the Princesses laughter in there. He opened the door reciveing the shock of his life. Peach was sitting in a hot tub, in her bikini with Link, Caption Falcon, Master Chief, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Snake. "P p pp p peach?" Princess Peach looked up, shocked to see Mario. "Hey Mario! Wanna come in the hot tub with us?" "Sure I will Peach!" Then Mario got into the hot tub, fully clothed and used his smash brothers skills and sent all of them flying through the roof. He then picked up a magizine from a basket near the side of the tub, magicaly changed into his swim suit, and helped himself to the snack and fruit try that was on a floating table.

* * *

**Yep! NEVER go into a hot tub with Mario's girlfriend or else he will get pissed and send you flying!**

**Biya!**


	9. For The Love Of Huh!

**_For The Love Of ... Huh?!_**

* * *

**THE MOON IS FALLING! AHHHH!**

* * *

**__**Mario and his friend skirt boy (aka Link) were enjoying a nice walk through a field. Then Mario looked up. Up in the sky looking down at them, was a moon with a scary face. "Well that can't be good." Mario said. "Hiiiiya!" Link agreed. "Oh for the love of ... Huh? What is it Link? "HIYAA HIYAA YAAA!" "We need to find a fairy?" "HIYAA HIYAA YAAAAA!" "We must stop it?" Link nodded his head. Then a distant blue orb appeared out of nowhere. Mario had no idea what it was but Link seemed to have a pretty good idea since he gulped. "Navi..." Link said. "*GASP!* Link you talked!" "HEY! LISTEN! THE MOON IS FALLING IDIOTS!" Mario then understood why Link gulped. The voice... it was soooo annoying. Then at that moment the moon fell crushing them all, The End! :3

* * *

**What a happy ending! Biya!**


	10. Magic Pony Ride!

**_Magic Pony Ride_**

* * *

**Hiya! Soo. What do you think this one is about? If you have idea's for this story, you are welcome to PM me with them. PS: Since Shroomy Shots is just a bunch of one shots, this story will never have a real end to it. I put it on break or hold though but that is only when I am over whelemd with other storys. ENJOY!**

* * *

Iggy, Ludwig, Fawful, and Doopliss were going for a wonderful walk in World 8 also known as the Dark Lands. Then suddenly, FOUR MAGIC PONIES APPEARED! "Sweet! Magic ponies!" said Iggy and hopped on a rainbow one with a green mane.

"Oh Iggy, you are SUCH a child, OMIGOSH! THAT ONE HAS THE SAME HAIR AS ME!" Said Ludwig while hopping on his pony.

"That one has a party hat! AWESOME!" said Doopliss.

Then Fawfull found the pony of his dreams. "THAT ONE IS GREEN! AND IT HAZ AN CAPE!" Then Fawfull got onto his pony. Then the ponies galloped into the sunset with the baddies on their backs.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Oh it was just a dream." Said Luigi. Then he caught site of the ponies and their riders galloping around on mushroom hill. Then he went under the covers and screamed for 5 whole mintues. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

THE END!

* * *

**So Luigi is afraid of ponies, interesting. Might use that as blackmail later. JK. Review! Or I will send the ponies after you!**

**Luigi: 0.0 *sweat drop***

**Me: BIYA!**


	11. Shrooms

**_Shrooms_**

* * *

**Hiya! Ever wonder why super shrooms and 1ups run away from Mario and Luigi?**

* * *

Luigi was just wandering around in level 1-1 when he hit a ? block. "Whahoo! A 1Up!"

Then the mushroom spoke, "How pathetic! Look at those sad eyes! I'd just be wasted on a person like that!"

Then Luigi started crying. Then the shroom yelled, "SUICIDE!" and walked into a bottemless pit. Then Mario came along and also hit a ? block. Another 1UP came out if it. "Yahoo!" Mario yelled. Then this shroom also spoke, "Yes, a worthy person to use me! Use me, O great plumber, use me!" Then Mario used the shroom and went on his merry way. Luigi just sat there staring. THEN SUDDENLY, MR.L APPEARED! "You are pathetic Luigi." Then he disapeared. Luigi started to cry again.

* * *

**Lol. Poor Luigi! At least he gets a break in my other story, ****_Love Me._**** I LOVE YOU LUIGI!**

**Biya!**


	12. What Is The Fourth Wall?

**_What Is the Fourth Wall?_**

* * *

**Hiya! What happens when you brake the fourth wall? I don't know! Lets find out!**

* * *

Mario and Luigi were sitting at Mushroom park, watching the geese. "Well this is a boring chapter." Mario said. Luigi gasped. "Y - y y y YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" he screamed. Mario shruged. "So? Nothing is gonna happen." Then a vortex appeared and sucked Mario into it. Then Toad came up. "Did he brake the fourth wall?" Luigi nodded. "Did he get sucked into the vortex?" Luigi nodded again. "Great! Now Shroomy Shots can't be a Mario Fic without Mario!" Then Luigi realised he had also broke the fourth wall. The vortex appeared and sucked him up.

* * *

You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?

* * *

**It must suck to brake the fourth wall... BIYA!**


	13. FANGIRLS!

**_FANGIRLS!_**

* * *

**THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING! THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING! AHHHHHH!**

* * *

Mario and Luigi were just sitting there, chilling. Then a girl came up to them and put them in a sack! The girl grabbed the sack and ran away until she came to Fangirl Castle. In Fangirl Castle a bunch of fangirls were waiting for them, giggling. The fangirl that kidnapped them untied the sack. "Okay just stand right here." she commanded. "No." Mario and Luigi said. The fangirl took out a katana. "Second though we'll just stand right here." Mario and Luigi said. The next few hours were horrible. The fangirls surrounded them, kissing them and ripping up their clothes until all they had on was their underwair. At the end of the fangirl mobbing, they were covered in lipstick and phone numbers. They fangirls let them go. The Mario Brothers ran back home, embarressed.

* * *

**YAY! FANGIRLS UNITE! WE MUST STICK TOGETHER! BIYA!**


	14. Dumb Donkey Kong

**_Dumb Donkey Kong_**

* * *

**Hiya! I don't like DK that much so thus this chapter was born!**

* * *

Donkey Kong was sitting in the jungle, munching on bananas. "Durp! Me need more bananas!" So Donkey Kong went through the video game dimentions. In the Legend of Zelda dimention, he quickly found Link. "Are you banana?" "What the heck!? I'm not a banana!" Then Link slashed the dumb ape with his Master Sword. In Sonic Land, Sonic was rolling around Green Hill Zone. "SONICS MY NAME, SPEEDS MY GAME!" Sonic yelled. "Are you a banana?" "Uhhh... NO. Get your fat a** out of here!" In Portal World, DK quickly found GLaDOS. "Are you banana?" "No i'm not. Where would you get that idea?" Then DK went back to his place.

* * *

**I really don't know what to say...**


	15. Mr L and the Cookies

**_Mr.L and the Cookies_**

* * *

**Hiya! Just so you know, I do NOT own Kortez. She belongs to KortezKoopa. **

* * *

Kortez Koopa sat in the Flipside diner where Safron the chef worked. Safron was making cookies. "Yo, when are the cookies gonna be ready Safron? Doopliss and Mr.L are gonna be here soon." "In a few minutes dear!" Safron replied. Suddenly, the door slammed open and a cold wind blew through the diner. "What is up, Slick?" "The sky." Kortez said. Then Mr.L gasped. "I smell... COOKIES!" Then Mr. L went on a rampage searching for the cookies. Then he finally found said source. "COOKIES!" he yelled again, pretty much trampling poor Safron into a crumbled pice of paper. Then Mr. L opened the oven, took out the cookies, and ate them all in one gulp. "Yum." he said. Kortez and Doopliss watched him like "What the h**L?" Then Doopliss yawned. "I have seen better cookie eating than that chump." Then Vivain walked in. "OMIGOSH! IT's DOOPLISS!" SWEET SHEET I HAVN'T SEEN YOU IN SOOOO LONG!" Then Mr. L grabbed all the cookies, Kortez and Doopliss, and got the heck out of there!

* * *

**Moral of the story: Do not make cookies in front of Mr. L unless you want him to go on a rampage looking for said cookies and do not insult Mr. L's cookie eating skills!**

**BIYA SLICK!**


	16. Me and the Shy Guys

**_Me and the Shy Guys_**

* * *

**Uh... so... What is under a shy guy's mask? I go on a randomly stupid quest to find out.**

* * *

**__**I was just sitting there, being awesome, when a gay shy guy came up to me. "Heyyy. Where is the girls bathroom? I want to put on makeup so I will look _FABULOUS _for my date later!" said the shy guy. "Wait, you sound like a dude to me... are you a dude?" I said. The shy guy looked affended and said "Why of course I am a guy! I'm a shy guy! All shy guys are gay, you stupid blonde!" I was greatly offended by this acusation and ripped off his mask. "Oh h m osh. THAT IS DISCUSTING! EWW! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WIERDO!" Then the shy guy said "Hey! That wasn't in the script!" Then a vortex came and sucked the shy guy into it. (well, that is what happens when you brake the fourth wall) Then Luigi came up to me and said "What is up with these gay shy guys?! They should go flirt with Ms. Mowse or something." With that, a bunch of shy guys came and sacrificed us to a giant tuna fish.

* * *

**Luigi: You need to go to a mental hospital.**

**Me: Why? Cause I am so awesome?**

**Luigi: No, I think you have been watching to much Suburgatory. I am taking away your TV, your laptop, and you 3DS and any other gadgets and gizmos you might own.**

**Me: NOOOOO! NOT MY GADGETS AND GIZMOS! TAKE MY MONEY INSTEAD!**

**Luigi: ... Fine. It won't matter in a few years anyway when you are so pale that you will have nothing else left to live for, Link.**

**Me: Stop calling me by my middle name Weegie!**

**Luigi: I do what I want.**


	17. Super Dimentio and the Ruff

**_Super Dimentio and the Ruff_**

* * *

**Hiya! I have two things to say about this. GREEEEEEEEEEEEEN! The other thing is if you don't know what a ruff is it is like a big, poofy collar type thingy.**

* * *

Mario had reached the door that lead to Count Bleck's chambers. He opened it to find Tippi and Count Bleck french kissing. "Ew." He said. Then he walked in. "Tippi, I need to battle your boy friend to prevent him from destroying all worlds and all that lovely stuff." "Okay!" Tippi said happily. So you know the drill. Mario stomped on the guys head a few times then he was defeated. Then Dimentio randomly spawned in the room! *Gasp!* Then Mr. Saysstupidsimiliesallthetime blasted the Count with a death ray! *Shocker!* But Nassy took the attack! *Hold on! It will get funny soon!* Then this happend, and that happend and Dimentio took control of the chaos heart blah, blah blah. Sucked Luigi into it, creating Super Dimentio, blah blah blah. *No! Not Luigi!* Then Dimentio merged with Luigi and yeah. Then super Dimentio spoke. "GREEEEN BEEEEANS!" Then it stopped speaking to itch at his neck. "Why am I wearing this thingy on my neck...!?" THEN, MARIO STOLE THE RUFF FROM SUPER DIMENTIO AND PROCEDED TO MOCK HIM! DIMENTIO DIDN't LIKE THAT SO HE POUNDED MARIO INTO A FAT BLOB OF MUSHROOMY GOO!

The End!:3

* * *

**Luigi: This isn't weird at all...**

**Me: Thanks ! Can I feel your stash?**

**Luigi: No?**


	18. Life of a Jester

**_Life of a Jester_**

* * *

**Hiya! Welcome to Dimentio's life! It is haunted by me! YAY! I DON"T OWN KORTEZ OR HER ASSASINTAION SKILLS! As Dimentio would say: _Ciao!_**

* * *

The day Dimentio was born was a horrible day for his parents. They hated the baby sooo much, that they broke the fourth wall and got sucked into a vortex on purpose! The creepy baby jester was left in the care of some random people in Flipside. At the age of 10, the psycopathic dude ran away and murdered a bunch of people not limited to, but including the following:

Waluigi

Yoshi

Birdo

Toad

and Ms. Mowse

Then he got a job working for Count Bleck under the name of Dimentio. Then he betrayed the Count, murdered Mr. L, fake commited suicide, and merged him and Luigi into a weird robot/jester thingy. Then he got tortured in the UnderWhere by getting a pair of dirty underpants stuck inside his mouth and other places that you don't want to know about. One day, he managed to excape the Underwhere by doing a fabulous dance for Queen Jaydees. (Oppa gangnam style!) "Jaydees Jaydees jaydees jaydees gameove game ove gameover gameover CONTINUE!" Then Dimentio murdered a whole bunch more people, and for some reason, did not get aressted. Then the fateful day came when he had the bad luck of meeting Link McCloud. (*Gasp!* I'm in the story!) The day happened when he bumped into her on the street. "Excuuuuusee ME, Princess!" This confused Link since she is not a princess. Then Link slapped him and thretand to sue him for touching her. Then the girl decdided to annoy him untill his game be over. So she did. One day Link walked into KORTEZ KOOPA's ASSASINATION SHOP. She had Kortez Koopa kill the jester! (Yay) Then every body lived happily ever after!

THE END! :3

* * *

**Dimentio: YOU KILLED ME YOU PSYCOPATH!  
** **Me: You killed a bunch of random people for no reason.**

**Luigi: Yeah! YOU MURDERED L!**

**Mr.L: I'm right here! **

**Me: BD**


	19. Why Do You Bother?

**_Why Do You Bother?_**

* * *

**Hiya! Welcome to the chapter with the fat a*s otherwise known as Wario. Enjoy!**

* * *

**__**Wario was walking around Toad Town with his underpants pulled up to high as usall. He was known as the gangster of Toad Town and also knows for his smelly farts that once caused an explosion during Brawl. (I don't really know where I am going with this) Wario the fat a*s walked up to Peaches castle. He knocked on the door. Peach answered. "Hey babe. Why don't you ditch that loser Mario and hang out with an awesome guy like me?" Peach slammed the door in his face and shouted "WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER?" Then Wario farted causing the castle to explode. Wario then took a nice, long walk through Toad Town. His farts blowing up buildings as he went. Toads whose houses had exploded shook their fists at him and pelted him with egg plants. In response, Wario farted on them, killing them instantly.

* * *

**Hmmm, don't know if I would like to have that power...**

**BIYA!**


	20. Weegie

**_Weegie_**

* * *

**I have nothing to say. ~Link**

* * *

Toad: Omigosh! It's the 20th chapter!

Suddenly, a vortex came and sucked up Toad for braking the fourth wall.

"Peach, Wario blew up your castle again by farting." Mario said

"Great. Now your princess is really going to be in another castle!" Peach told Mario

"How come your ignoring me?!" Luigi asked.

Mario and Peach continued to ignore him."

"You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" said the Happy Mask Salesman.

"Get out of here you creeper!" Luigi screamed at him.

Then the Happy Mask Salesman exploded into bacon bits and glitter.

"Thanks Luigi. You have upgrated your status to being semi ignored." Mario said.

"Yahoo!" Luigi said.

THEN SUDDENLY, WEEGIEE APPERED!

"WEEGIEE!" Weegie screamed and started at Peach.

Peach turned into another Weegie. Then the whole world was effected except for Navi the Fairy.

* * *

***weegie stares at***


	21. School Play

**_School Play_**

**__****Have I actully updated?! The world has ended. **

* * *

Mario and Princess Peach were in the school play together. The play was Rapunzel. (I don't know how to spell it) Peach played Rapunzel and Mario played the prince.

"RAPUNZEL, RAPUNZEL LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!" Mario shouted

"No! It isn't long enough!" Peach shouted back down to Mario "And plus your chubby!"

"Umm... Let down the rope then!" Mario yelled

Peach was silent for a few seconds.

"Alright!"

Then the rope (really a super long ponytail) fell out of the cardbored tower hitting Mario on the head. Mario fell down and fainted. The end. GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!


	22. Art Ezz Eternal!

**_Art Ezz Eternal!_**

* * *

**Bonjour from Paris,France! Ze Famous artist, Vincent Van Gore makes an appearence in zis chapter! Ze speaks with ze french accent, no?**

* * *

Luigi was walking around in the attic of his mansion that he won in a contest he had never entered. After answering a phone during a blackout and seeing a shadow of himself that looked like he was being hung, battle ghost toy soldiers, and much more horrors, he was about to take on the last room on the mansion. Ze Artists Room! Luigi opened ze door with his trembling hand and came face-to-face with Vincent Van Gore!

"You like fine art, no? Zit zis time to see my creations come to ze life!" Vincent said.

Luigi vacuumed up the ghosts that came out of ze paintings in true Ghostbuster fashion.

"Ack! Me creations! Zey are ruinend! But my work will always live on! Art ezz eternal!"

"Hey Vincent. Your outfit is chest chick! But mine is MUCH more stylish than your crummy robes!" Luigi said

"Oh no zu don't!" Vincent exclaimed

Then he changed into something very stylish.

"TRES' CHICK B**H!"

"Damn..." Luigi said

* * *

TRANLATION:

Chest chick- very stylish Bit*

Tres' chick- very chick

**Hope you like ze story!**


	23. Life of a Goomba

**_Life of a Goomba_**

**Goombas. The suckiest things in the Mario universe. based of a youtube video I once saw.**

* * *

"So I was just doing my job of walking forward all day, when a fay, red plumber jumped in front of me, sqashing my friend to a pulp! True story." a goomba said.

"Isn't that him?" another goomba said.

"Yeah. Anyway -"

Then Mario stomped on the second goomba.

"Oh no! Not again!" the goomba said then ran for his life, Mario chasing him.

Mario then fell into a bottemless pit.

"Glad thats over!" the goomba said

Then Mario respawned and the counter of his lives dropped down to 98.

"Thats F-ing unfair!"


	24. In an Elevator

**This is based off a real event that happened when I was in an elevator with my friends. O_o. Enjoy!~**

* * *

"PRESSING THE BUTTON! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Daisy yelled as she pushed the elevator button.

"Daisy! Your gonna brake it! Then we'll get stuck." Luigi said

"YEAH! WHERE IS THAT ELEVATOR ANYWAY?! WE NEED TO MAKE OUR GRAND ENTERANCE TO THE PARTY!" Peach yelled

"Great, you broke it Daisy." Mario said

"WHERE IS- oh. Here it is!" Peach said

Then they got on the elevator.

"I hate this elevator. It stops at odd spots."Luigi said nervously

Daisy kept pressing the button of the floor they wanted to go to.

"Daisy, your supposed to press it ONCE! Not a million!" Mario told her.

Then the door shut, and the elevator started.

"Help! Air restricting!" Peach said a bit dramaticly

"Peach, were fine." Mario told her

Then the elevator stalled.

"AAHHHH! I WILL TAKE THIS CROWN AND STAB YOU WITH IT UNTILL IT BRAKES! THEN, I WILL STAB YOU WITH THE SHARDS OF IT!" Peach yelled.

"Noooo! Were all gonna die!" Luigi yelled and sunk down the wall, then the elevator went back up again.

"Were here! Time for our grand enterence!" Daisy said.

Then the got off the elevator, and went to the party.

"Hey guys, wanna take the elevator back down now?"

"YEAHHH!"

* * *

**Incase you were wondering, the thing with the crown really DID happen. Yeah... I did what Luigi did.**

**Luigi: Why did you make me do this. O_O**


	25. 3DS

**This chapter is a crack chapter. Be warned: bad accents are used.**

* * *

**"Oi! Whatsa this?" Mario said when he walked outside and tripped over a small, purple, rectangle, with two screens.\**

**"Itsa 3DS Mario!" Luigi yelled excitedly**

**"Nobody askeda you!" Mario said than sent Luigi flying**

**"So itsa 3DS huh? LETSA TAKEA PICTURES WITH IT!" Mario yelled**

**So Mario went taking pictures with the 3DS and editing them. THEN PEACH GOT KIDNAPPED! *gasp!***

**"Mario! Help me!" Peach said**

**"Nota now! I'ma busy!" Mario said**

**Then Bowser took Peach away and forced her to marry him agenst her own will.**

**"Whata else cana I do witha this?" Mario asked**

**"You cana playa games on it!" Luigi said**

**MArio then punched Luigi again**


	26. Princess Maria and Princess Luicia

**Hey! Welcome to Shroomy Shots! This one is Peach is a dude named Peter and Daisy is a dude named Drake. Luigi is a princess named Luicia and Mario is Maria.**

* * *

**"**How dare you kidnap us!" Princess Maria said

"Bwahahahahhhahhha! I only wanted YOU Maria, not Luicia!"

"Hey!" Luicia yelled "What's wrong with me?"

"Your to wirey and your a scaredy cat!" Bowser said

Suddenly, the door flew open and Peter and Drake defeated Bowser!

"Thank you, Peter!" Maria said

"Thanks Drake." Luicia said awkwardly.

Then Luicia and Drake shared a passionate kiss!

THE END!

* * *

**Hey! This actully ends happily! **


	27. Monster

**Kidnapper**

**Parody of Meg and Dia's "Monster"**

****Her little wispers, Mario, save me!

That's all I ask for, Mario, save me!

He kidnapped her in the middle of the night to feel something. Wondered what it's like to kidnap and feel something.

Princess, how should I feel? Koopa's lie here, looking through the windows.

The night he caged her, accidently bruised and broke her.

He tried to get to know her, then she bitch slapped him.

Then he wondered why he didn't kidnap Daisy.

Then his pea sized brain began to think of a master plan.

Princess, how should I feel? Koopa's lie here, looking through the windows.

I will hear their voices, I'm your protecter, I'm Bowser's regrets.

Princess, how should I feel?

Open the castle doors!

Murder all the koopas!

Theres pits, full of lava!

Watch him burn to death!

Save the Princess, yeahh!


	28. Hi, I'm Daisy!

**You know, it's times like this when I sit and wonder where the hell I get these ideas. **

* * *

**_Hi, I'm Daisy!_**

**__**The Mario gang was playing Mario Kart: Double Dash! Luigi and Daisy were partners. Luigi loved Daisy, but did she have to always go "Hi! I"M DAISY!" Every time they passed a car or vice versa? I mean, c'mon. She says it CONSENTLY like some sort of demonic munchkin or something. Boom! A car wizzed past them

"HI I'M DAISY!"

They hit another car

"HI I'M DAISY!"""

"DAISY, WE ALL KNOW YOUR NAME!" Luigi screamed

"Oh, I-i-i- see."

Then a small grin spread across Daisy's face.

"Hi. I'm. Daisy."

"NOOOOO!" Luigi shrieked and jumped out the car.


	29. King Boo's Underpants

**_King Boo's Underwear_**

* * *

Luigi slowly made his way up to the haunted mansion. His hand trembled as he rang the door bell. He had left his hat there a few days ago, and really wanted it back. The doorbell rang, and King Boo answered it. In his underpants.

"What?! Waddea want? I had a long night at the ghost house and..."

"Uh. I just want my hat back." Luigi was pretty sure King Boo was drunk.

"Is that so? Why?"

"Lemmie think for a moment..."

"No! I wont let you think, cause you DONT think!"

"Ummm okay... nice underpants..."

King Boo took one look at the bottem half of his body and the flipped out and tried to kill Luigi with a hammer.


	30. If Mario Was Realistic

**_If Mario Was More Realistic_**

Super Mario: (original 8 bit)

Peach: That you for saving me from this turtle, guy I don't know!

Mario: No problemo!

Super Mario RPG:

Mario: Why is there a Zelda character in this bed?

Mallow: I'm a marshmallow!

Mario Kart:

RIP MARIO AND EVERY OTHER MARIO CHARACTER

Took too many blue shells to the head.

Paper Mario:

*insert scene where Bowser is chasing Mario with scissors*

Super Mario Land:

Mario: Why are there so many balls...

Super Mario World:

Mario: Baby Yoshi, I'm going to make you eat until you turn into an adult, K?

Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door:

Mario: That women possessed my girlfriend!

Luigi: Princess Eclair cheated on me. BUT I STILL HAVE DAISY! (LUIASY SUPPORTER RIGHT HERE!)

Super Paper Mario:

Mario: That guy is going to end all worlds because of a stupid girlfriend he once had? Idiot!

Dimentio: I hate love! I hate this world! I HATE YOU!

Super Mario 64:

Mario: Why am I hopping through paintings?

Luigi's Mansion:

Luigi: *is currently crying in a corner*

New Super Mario Bros:

Mario: LETS GET HIGH ON SHROOMS!

**_FIN_**

**_Here is a link to enter a contest. Enter or you will die!_**

**_ s/9042340/1/Story-Challenge_**


End file.
